1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a mobile unit for collecting and melting snow.
2. Description of Related Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 3,766,586 discloses an invention titled SNOW REMOVAL AND VACUUM SWEEPER WITH SLURRY DISPOSAL. The '586 patent discloses a fluid containing insulated reservoir or tank mounted on a vehicle chassis having an engine thereon, a hydraulic pressure means and a control cab. A roadway cleaning apparatus, comprising a forwardly open horizontally disposed substantially cylindrical screw conveyor surrounding housing, is pivotally mounted transversely of the forward end portion of the vehicle chassis for vertical pivoting movement about a horizontal axis. A discharge tube connects the central portion of the conveyor housing to the tank. Heat transfer means supported by the chassis extends into the tank for heating contained slurry and melting snow. An agitator within the tank forms a slurry of the materials contained by the tank.
The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.